Just A Simple Note
by devi no kaze
Summary: Tezuka was depressing about something and Fuji tried to cheer him up.


AN: Mina… I have a one shot for you. I'm pretty bored in my boarding house so I decided to make one. Well, hope you like it… (^_^)

**Just A Simple Note from Someone**

Summary: Tezuka was depressing about something and Fuji tried to cheer him up.

-Seigaku's tennis court, afternoon practice-

"EVERYONE, 30 LAPS AROUND THE COURT!" Tezuka's loud voiced was booming around the tennis court made a little earthquake. Everyone jumped at the voice of their beloved captain and soon, they ran as they were ordered. Everyone but Fuji. He looked at Tezuka, opening his clear blue eyes and looked at Tezuka. Tezuka was having a bad day and everyone knew that. That made them didn't bother to say anything; even Kikumaru who always complained shut his mouth and just followed the order.

Fuji titled his head to the side as he was studying his buchou. He frowned a little when he saw Tezuka's hazel eyes were burning with something he didn't know. He was curious like hell. His blue eyes followed Tezuka's figure. Tezuka was turning his body and walked to the clubhouse.

Slowly, Fuji followed him. On the court, Inui had stopped running and saw Tezuka walked to club house followed by their tensai. Inui smiled and mumbled "ii data" before continued his run.

-Clubhouse-

Tezuka sat down on the bench and took his glasses off his face. He covered his face with his palms and breathed deeply. He turned his head to his bag only to find a hand handed him his bottle. He looked up and saw Fuji's smiling face. Taking the bottle, Tezuka mumbled a thank you and drank. Fuji's eyes opened in concern.

"What's wrong? You look angry and unwell" Fuji asked him. Tezuka didn't answer. He put the bottle aside and took a deep breath.

"Tezuka, please talk to me" Fuji begged. He was kneeling in front of Tezuka. Tezuka looked at him and reached out a hand to caress his smooth cheek.

"I'm fine" He said quietly.

"You lie" Fuji said, taking Tezuka's hand into his own. Tezuka stood up. He looked down at Fuji.

"I am just thinking about the scholarship headmaster gave me." Tezuka confessed. Fuji smiled before stood up as well.

"What about it?" Tezuka hugged him. Fuji leaned his head into Tezuka's warm arms.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you" Tezuka whispered. Fuji smiled before looked up to Tezuka's handsome face.

"I gave you my permission, didn't I? Don't worry about me. As long as you promise you'll come back to me, I'll wait for you" Fuji said softly. He smiled and looked at Tezuka lovingly before leaned up to give Tezuka a sweet kiss.

"Let's go, I think everyone has finished their laps already and they need their buchou" Fuji took Tezuka's hand and led him out the clubroom.

-After practice-

Everyone was finished packed their things and one by one they leaved the clubroom, leaving Tezuka alone with his tensai. Fuji looked around Tezuka was still in shower so he was alone. He titled his head, making an adorable expression came out to his pretty face, when he saw one of the locker opened. He knew very well who the owner was. Smiling, he took a look into the locker and found some books, clothes and few other things. Something shiny at the corner caught his eyes. Tezuka's glasses. Fuji reached out his hand and took Tezuka's glasses. He grinned and placed them on his face. Suddenly, he felt very dizzy and fell forward but a pair of strong arms caught him. A hand took the glasses off his face. Fuji looked up and grinned when he saw Tezuka's face.

"Don't do that again. It will hurt your eyes." Tezuka said softly and put the glasses on his face.

"Sorry Tezuka…" Fuji grinned. Tezuka smiled softly and shook his head. He patted Fuji's head before moved to his locker. Fuji looked at Tezuka's back when he was changing into his black uniform. In few weeks, Tezuka would leave him to Germany. Tezuka would leave him for three years. Fuji knew that Tezuka really wanted to get that scholarship, so he let him go to reach his dream. He knew he would be lonely if Tezuka leaved but he couldn't let Tezuka lost his dream because of him. He would be fine, he knew that. He would wait for Tezuka because he knew that Tezuka would back to him.

"Syuusuke?" A deep voice called him. Fuji looked up and saw Tezuka in front of him.

"Ready to go?" Smiling, Fuji nodded his head and took his bag. Together, they leaved the clubroom.

-Tezuka's house, Kunimitsu's room-

Tezuka couldn't sleep. He kept glanced to a white envelope on his desk. He sighed. It was the enveloped headmaster gave him. He did want the scholarship because it would be a good opportunity to improve his tennis talent but he had someone he couldn't leave. Fuji, the love of his life. If he took the scholarship, it meant he had to leave Fuji. He knew Fuji had given him permission to go to Germany and he would wait for him in Japan, but Tezuka didn't want to leave him. He would feel lonely in Germany; he would feel incomplete without Fuji by his side. No one understand him like Fuji did. Tezuka sighed again. He really didn't know what to do.

-Few weeks later, Narita airport-

Tezuka nightmare was coming. Today, he would go to Germany, leaving everything he had behind. Tezuka looked at his teammates. Some of them had sad look on their face. Even Echizen had that one clearly on his face. Tezuka looked at Oishi and saw he nodded his head, telling Tezuka that he had chosen the right thing.

Tezuka looked at Fuji who had his head faced the floor. He walked to him and Fuji looked up to him. Tezuka knew that his teammates were looking at them. They never saw the perfect pair showed much affection toward each other, so they were waiting for one. Tezuka didn't care about their stares. He just cared about the beautiful person in front of him. His Fuji was standing in front of him. Tezuka put his left hand to Fuji's cheek. Fuji opened his eyes and smiled, telling his love that his fine. Slowly, Tezuka leaned down and gave Fuji a long kiss. Fuji's eyes widen but soon he put his arms around Tezuka's waist and kissed back. Tezuka surprised by Fuji's eagerness but he didn't care. After few minutes, they broke away. Tezuka turned around and began to walk away, ignoring the blushing faces of his teammates. He didn't dare to look back.

Few minutes after Tezuka disappearance, Seigaku regular slowly turned back to their old self. Fuji palmed his cheeks and felt they were warm. It was the first time Tezuka kissed him in public. Holding hand, yes but kissing never once they did so openly before and Fuji couldn't help but to be shy and embarrassed.

"Aww… Fujiko is blushing…" Kikumaru teased Fuji, who was redder than before.

"Of course Kikumaru-senpai, buchou gave him a hot kiss…" Momoshiro said. Everyone was teasing and laughing at Fuji's blushing face. They knew their favorite pair would be fine.

-In the plane-

Tezuka sat uncomfortably on his chair. He kept looked out the window who was all white and grey. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. He took his pocket book out of his pocket and saw a piece of paper fell down to his laps. He frowned and unfolded the paper.

_**Sayonara Kunimitsu… be a good student there, ne…**_

_**I'll give you a bear hug and thousand kisses**_

_**when you come back to me (^_^)**_

_**I'll be waiting for you**_

_**Aishiteru….**_

Tezuka smiled. He knew very well whose handwriting it is. Suddenly, he felt himself calmed and full of energy. Fuji's simple note had given him a new strength. He had to be a good student so he would graduate early and came back to Fuji's arms soon. Yes, he would do that to Fuji.

"You look better than before, Tezuka-kun. What were you read earlier?" Kitagawa-san asked. He would be Tezuka's mentor when Tezuka there. Tezuka smiled.

"Just a simple note from someone" He answered, smiling softly.

**Owari**

AN: Hello…. Hope you like this one shot…. I didn't have any idea what to write in the next chapter of Love Addict so I decided to make a one shot instead. Well, please review (^_^)


End file.
